1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headwear and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to headwear that is fully reversible to provide two hats in one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reversible hats provide versatility from headwear without the necessity of purchasing numerous colors and styles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,847 which issued May 19, 1925 to Wheeler discloses a reversible sailors hat. The reversible sailors hat includes two hats lying inside of the other with each hat having a crown and a brim secured edge to edge with the crown by a seam. The two hats stitched together are of different colors so that a wearer will have the option of different hat colors from a single hat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,345 which issued Jun. 8, 1965 to Holford discloses a cone shaped reversible hat. The hat consists essentially of two sector-shaped pieces of material that may be of the same color, complimentary colors, or contrasting colors. The hat may be quickly and easily reversed and/or styled in a variety of different ways to greatly increase the usefulness of the hat and its adaptability to be worn with a variety of different clothes.
Reversible hats also provide a wearer with different colors to serve a functional purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 1,816,346 which issued Jul. 28, 1931 to Silverstein discloses a reversible cap used primarily for hunting. The cap includes an angular head and circling band disposed between a crown portion and a peak. The cap further includes a flap for covering the ears and back of the neck. In one position, the cap displays a khaki or camouflage material so that the hunter blends in with the background. Alternatively, in its reversed position, the cap displays a bright red or orange material to make the hunter highly visible thereby helping to prevent hunting accidents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,599 which issued Jan. 5, 1988 to Bell discloses a reversible cap used as a navigational aid. The cap includes a flexible crown portion, a head encircling band portion extending about the open side of the crown portion and a visor portion supported and projecting forwardly from the front marginal portion of the head and circling band portion. The inner and outer surfaces on opposite sides of a vertical front to rear extending plane bisecting the hat are of different colors with the color of the inner and outer surfaces of the cap on a first side of the aforementioned plane are red and inner and outer surfaces of the hat on the other side of the plane are black. The outer and inner surfaces of the forward crown portion of the cap include indicia indicating upstream and downstream directions, respectively, the downstream direction being disposed for viewing by a person portioned to the front of the cap when the cap is worn with the red side thereof to the left of the wearer.
Although the above-described reversible hats provide adaptability to allow wearing with a variety of different clothes and in some instances provide a functional use, they fail to include the versatile feature of one size fits all. Consequently, a fully reversible hat that may be worn by a wearer having any hat size would improve over the above-described reversible hats.